pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Journey Begins(Johto Quest)
A New Journey Begins is the series premerie of Terra's Johto Quest. Story Episode 1: A New Journey Begins Synopsis: A young Trainer named Terra starts her Pokemon journey in Johto with her two friends and little sister, what new stuff will she encounter in her journey. The Story begins in a small town called New Bark town where a 15 year old girl wearing a red and brown shirt, grey pants and white tennis shoes is getting ready to start her Pokémon journey, when her mother walks over to her with her back pack. Dawn: "I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you that you're fulling your dream of being a Pokémon Trainer James and I love you and will be cheering you on when you reach the Johto League." Terra looks at her mother and nods as she gets his backpack and puts her hat on and then starts to head out but not till her little sister who is at the age of 14, runs to catch up with her Sister. Tina: I'm coming to Terra my dream is to become the best Pokémon Coordinator like mom and grandma, and I'm gonna do that by tagging along with you. She smiles and nods at her little sis and they both head out as their parents look on. At Professor Birch's lab Jason and May are there getting their starter Pokémon as Terra and Tina walks into the room. Terra: Hey, guys. Jason and May are happy to see their friend and her sister. Tina: I'm here for my starter as well. She got a Pokeball and pops out is a Chikarita and it looks at Tina. Tina: So, Chikarita you wanna be my partner. Chikarita looks at Tina and smiles. Chikarita: Chika. They smile at Tina and her new friend getting along. Terra: Well we better get going. Terra, May, Jason and Tina leave the lab and the town. End Scene Theme Song: ♪ Everybody wants to be a master. Everybody wants to show their skills. Everybody wants to get there faster. Make their way to the top of the hill. Each time you try gunna get just a little bit better. Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder. It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto Everybody wants to make a statement Everybody needs to carve their mark Stand alone at the victory circle Stick the claim when the music starts Give it all you got You can be the very best ever Take your best shot And what you learn will come together It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in) It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see) It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude) But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto Pokémon Johto Eee-yay Oooh, Oooh Pokémon Johto Pokémon Johto! ♪ Episode 1: A New Journey Begins Narrator: After leaving New Bark Town Terra, May, Jason, and Tina are ready to begin their Pokémon journey through Johto. Terra with Pikachu on her shoulder is walking with her friends to the next city as they're traveling, they come across a Nidoking eating an apple. Jason: Wow, that's a Nidoking Nidoking: Grr (Terra scans it) Pokedex: Nidoking the Poison type Pokemon and the evolve form of Nidoran the horn on its head can be very powerful and brutal. Terra: Man I'd love to have a Nidoking to give me a hand with my journey to the Johto League. Nidoking looks at them and faces Terra and roars as it wants to battle her. Terra: You wanna battle with me then bring it I choice you Charizard. Terra throws out a Pokeball as it opens and Charizard comes out of the it and lets out a roar. Charizard: RAHHHHH Terra smiles. Nidoking runs towards Charizard and hits him with a take down attack and Charizard shakes it off as he is ready. Jason: It took recoil damage from that take down. Terra then gives Charizard an order. Terra: Charizard hit Nidoking with a Flamethrower. Charizard opens its mouth and flame blast emerges from it and nails Nidoking with a direct hit. Terra: Now follow it up with Dragon Rage Charizard. Charizard opens its mouth and a orange energy ball forms and then hits Nidoking and sends it back as Terra gets a Pokeball out. Terra: Pokeball go. She throws the Pokeball out and it gets Nidoking as it starts shaking and then stops as Terra picks it up. Jason: That was awesome. She smiles and nods at him as Charizard roars and she pets him. Terra: Charizard return you deserve a nice long rest. Characters Trivia